Juntos por El Fierro Golpeador de Parejas Felices
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: El golpear parejas felices por la calle con un fierro puede ser divertido y desestresante, pero, ¿qué sucede cuando te enamoras de tu compañero golpeador?... Para el día de San Valentín


**UP: Estimados lectores, en honor al Día de San Valentín, hemos creado un fic que se centra en el naciente amor de dos jóvenes, que con anterioridad repudiaban aquel día…**

**Tsu: Ay! Ya déjate de cursilerías baratas sacadas de novelas mexicanas y de la doctora Polo!**

**UP: ¿cómo dices? Escucha, en este día hay que ser consecuente con las personas, ya que el ambiente se torna ligero y romántico…**

**Tsu: *vomita* Uyy, qué asco!, cómo sea, queridos lectores, este fic, además de traer la chucherías de Uznara, trae también comedia! Seep, mucha comedia, y palabrotas y comedia!**

**UP: dijiste comedia tantas veces que ya hasta perdió la gracia…**

**Tsu: … púdrete … *le muestra el dedo del medio***

**UP: En fin, esperemos que les agrade… y unas cosillas, el fic está ambientado en el mundo moderno…**

**Tsu: o como yo le digo, el mundo en donde TODOS tienen un celular mejor que el mío por montón…**

**UP: es una pena cómo las generaciones se han vuelto tan materialistas y consumistas…**

**Tsu: que aprendan de una que tiene un Nokia de antaño! Muaajajajajajaja! Con esta cosita puedo amenazar de muerte a la gente! *risa siniestra* incluyéndote…**

**UP: mierda….**

**_(Estimados lectores, primero que nada, feliz día de los Enamorados y la Amistad, esperamos que hayan disfrutado de un hermoso día con su pareja, o insultando a otras parejas. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, los dejamos con este nuevo fic, lean y disfruten)_**

* * *

**Juntos por "El Fierro Golpeador de Parejas Felices"**

**...**

_-_…No importa cuánto me esfuerce… cuánto tiempo le dedico… cuánto tiempo usando mi paciencia… pero es que ¡NO PUEDO IGNORAR ESTE MALDITO DÍA!

Una joven de cabello de un color rubio castaño y de ojos tan azules como el mismísimo mar se quejaba en voz alta con el teléfono. No, no con el teléfono, sino con la _persona_ al otro ladode la línea.

-_Ari… hazle un favor al mundo y deja de ser tan pesimista con San Valentín, dime ¿qué te ha hecho el día de los enamorados?_

-No es lo que el día me hizo, Bea. Es lo que las personas _hacen _en él…

-_Oh por favor, ¿y vas a seguir con eso? Por qué no mejor te consigues un novio y tratas de disfrutar el día como tal…_

-Pff claro, como tú ya tienes a Iván es fácil decirlo…

-_Escúchame bien- _la voz dijo en un tono serio, tanto así que la rubia casi podía imaginarse la cara de su amiga –_oh mueves su perezoso culo de la cama, te arreglaras, te maquillaras y salieras de esa cueva friki a la que llamas "habitación" y salieras a la luz del sol, te sería fácil encontrarte a alguien con quien compartir bellos momentos románticos…_

-Sabes que odio las cosas cursis… y ¿cómo que culo perezoso?

-_Lo siento Ari, mi Iván está por venir para nuestra cita. Chao, nos hablamos pronto. Te quiero, ¡besos y abrazos!_

-¡No Bea espera!- pero ya era demasiado tarde, el pitido monótono de la línea cortada sonaba una y otra vez en su oreja. Colgó la llamada y se sentó en su cama. Ese día sería como todos los años, estaría todo el día sola en su habitación, viendo películas, videos en internet o simplemente jugando con sus juegos de la PlayStation 2, mientras que su mejor amiga se iría con su, ejem, novio. Sus otros amigos estarían muy ocupados en sus propios asuntos como para pasar el día con ella. Su hermana menor estaría jugando con la vecina de al lado, y su hermano mayor estaría con su, novia, pasando el día juntitos en quién sabe dónde haciendo sus cositas, para luego irse por la noche a un motel, y después de un mes la muchacha llegaría a su casa con la noticia de que estaba esperando a un bebé, sus padres y su hermano entrarían en shock y luego esos próximos ocho meses se la pasarían llorando, peleando, discutiendo, fumando o cualquier otra cosa, y que cuando el bebé nazca, la madre se iría y dejaría a su hermano al cuidado del recién nacido, y todos en su familia se vendrían abajo y…

-¡¿Ariadna estás escuchando?!

-¡MAMÁ NO QUIERO SER TÍA!

-…

-…

Ariadna tardó unos momentos en procesar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando los pequeños cables de su cerebro lograron conectarse se percató de que allí parado en la entrada de su habitación estaba su amado hermano mayor mirándole con cara de perplejidad.

-_Genial, ahora creerá que estoy loca…- _pensó mientras su rostro se ensombrecía –A-ah Link! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?- _así se hace Ari, ahora a tartamudear…_

Link alzó una ceja, pero luego negó con la cabeza mientras murmuraba unas cuantas palabras que no fueron percibidas por la joven, para luego simplemente hablar normal -Solo venía a avisarte de que mamá y papá estarán fuera todo el día y que llegarán hasta muy tarde…

-¿Y desde cuando eso es novedad?

-Y también para que lleves a Aryll a la casa de Lalo para que pase allí la tarde…

-¿QUÉ? ¡¿y por qué tengo que ir yo?!- la adolescente se paró de golpe y se acercó al adulto joven para darle una severa mirada.

-Porque,- respondió tranquilamente el rubio -1: es tu deber como hermana mayor, ya tienes 16 años, tienes que aprender a ser responsable. 2: yo voy a salir en una cita con Zelda y otros amigos y no puedo hacerme cargo de Aryll. Y 3: ya es momento de que salgas de este chiquero y vuelvas a tener contacto con la luz del sol, en serio, ya hasta pareces vampiro…

Ariadna sólo bufó y mostró sus colmillos como forma de demostrarle a su hermano que era vampiro. El mayor sólo rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-_Y será mejor que te apures, porque en media hora tienen que estar allí-_ su voz se fue apagando a medida que se alejaba.

La rubia suspiró en derrota y se acercó a su armario para coger algo de ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño, no podía discutir contra Link y desobedecer sus órdenes, incluso lo intentó una vez y terminó castigada por todo un mes. Sin duda ese chico la tenía manipulada como una marioneta, y hace cualquier cosa con ella. Incluso si pudiera la mandaría a que hiciese sus tareas y trabajos de la universidad, pero con verla sufrir por las ecuaciones de álgebra y fracciones de primer grado ya era suficiente.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos. Siempre a la hora de la ducha, su mente se abría a los orígenes del universo, la importancia de la vida, la existencia de deidades poderosas y de…

-¡_Ariadna apúrate si no quieres que te corte el gas!_

* * *

-Muy bien, Aryll. Te dejo en la casa de Lalo y luego desapareceré hasta que sea la hora de volver a casa, ¿vale?- La adolescente dijo mientras ella y su hermana iban caminando por la calle directo a la casa del chico, la cual no quedaba tan lejos de la suya.

-Pero Link dice que te tienes que quedar conmigo todo el día acompañándonos, y también dijo que si no lo hacías, volviendo a clases, te iba a levantar a las 6:30 de la mañana y te metería a la ducha con agua fría hasta que se acabe el semestre…- respondió la más pequeña de las rubias lo más tranquila posible.

Ariadna se la quedó mirando con un poco de miedo, porque cuando Link le decía cosas así a su pequeña hermana, era porque iba en serio.

-_Maldito Link…-_ pensó con el ceño fruncido.

-Si sigues frunciendo el ceño así, te arrugarás más rápido…

-_Maldita mocosa…_

La niña para sus 12 años, era toda una manipuladora, más que su hermano. Era malvada, siniestra y una "doble cara", siempre que estaba con sus padres se comportaba de manera cariñosa y dulce, al igual que cuando estaba con Link, pero cuando las dos estaban solas, la menor no veía la oportunidad de hacerle la vida, imposible. Y un pequeño rencor, iniciado desde que la menor le lanzó comida a la cara a los dos años, se volvió un odio y frustración desde que su cabello, que antes era un rubio natural, tan rubio que podría decirse que era de oro, se haya vuelto castaño al salir de la ducha, después de haber "estropeado" el pastel que su madre había cocinado para una reunión con sus consuegros.

Y eso explicaba por qué su cabello tenía esos colores.

Llegaron al frente de la casa y tocaron el timbre, esperaron unos momentos hasta que la puerta fue abierta por un muchacho de 16 años, cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos verdes, con una cinta roja alrededor de su cabeza y que las miraba con aire de aburrimiento.

-Oh, Aryll, le diré a Lalo que estás aquí- dijo refiriéndose a la menor.

-No es necesario Talo, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro, él está en su habitación en estos momentos…

-Muchas gracias

Cuando sus pasos dejaron de escucharse desde la entrada, ambos adolescentes se quedaron mirando por unos momentos en silencio en la entrada de la puerta, hasta que al fin el chico decidió hablar.

-Vaya, parece que el monstruo al fin ha salido de su cueva…- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante apoyándose en la puerta.

-También es bueno verte, Talo- respondió ella con sarcasmo.

-¿Y qué harás hoy en San Valentín?

-Pues, tenía pensado quedarme en casa, pero mis planes se vieron estropeados por la mocosa y el príncipe verde que tengo como hermanos…

-Siempre tan amorosa con ellos…

-¿Y tú, Señor Sarcástico?

-Pues… ¿quieres ir a golpear parejas felices al parque?

-¿Tienes el fierro?

-Claro que sí…

* * *

Aryll entró en la habitación de su amigo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, procurando de que los dos adolescentes aún seguían en la puerta de entrada. Se dirigió a la cama en donde yacía Lalo con una mirada solemne y tranquila, cruzado de brazos y con varios artilugios esparcidos por sobre el plumón.

-Bien Aryll, aquí están todas las cosas que me pediste, ahora ¿quieres repetirme tu plan?- preguntó sin titubear.

La muchacha suspiró al niño castaño para luego responder –Iremos al parque y nos alejaremos para dejar a los dos solos y así, con la ayuda de Link y sus amigos, que también estarán en el parque, pondremos todo un ambiente romántico para que ambos así se declaren y ya no tengamos que lidiar con su mal humor de San Valentín…

-Si no fueses mi amiga, y no conociera a mi hermano y a tu hermana, diría que esta idea es estúpida e infantil, pero estoy seguro de que irá a funcionar…

-¡Así se habla! Ahora, metamos todo esto en la mochila, bajamos y actuamos lo más natural posible, yo aquí traje mi catalejo con la excusa de que veré aves y todo eso.

-¿y Link qué hará?

-Oh, eso tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos…

* * *

-Link, ¿quieres por favor repetirnos tu plan?- un hombre de ojos dorados y de cabellos color rojo con extraño peinado le preguntó al rubio sentado frente a él.

El muchacho se frotó las sienes y suspiró profundamente –Por última vez, Malton, iremos al parque para poder unir a mi hermana con Talo y así acabar de una vez por todas, su pésimo humor de San Valentín…

Todos los allí presentes asintieron y dijeron un "Aaah" al unísono. Estaban en unas de las mesas de un Starbucks tomando un café mientras escuchaban atentamente el plan de Link. Ese no era el San Valentín soñado de los universitarios, pero como sus planes estaban pensados desarrollarse en la noche, no tenían nada que hacer en el transcurso de la tarde. Y además, ellos también conocían el horrible humor de los adolescentes, y querían acabarlo para poder disfrutar el día en paz.

-Me parece razonable tu idea, Link, pero dime, ¿no crees que ellos llegarán a sospechar algo?- preguntó Fay, una de las chicas más inteligentes del grupo.

-Conociendo a mi hermano lo torpe que es, no creo que tenga la menor idea de lo que estaremos haciendo- Ilia soltó una pequeña risa al decir eso, contagiando al grupo en sí, quienes conocían a los menores desde que estos iban en básica.

-Oh vaya, esto será divertido…- dijo Midna.

-Ahora bien, Aryll me enviará un texto por WhatsApp avisándome cuando lleguen al parque, allí será cuando actuaremos. Iremos en dos grupos quienes estaremos a una buena distancia de los muchachos, ya que estos son muy despistados como para darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, y en este caso, cada uno irá con su pareja por ser San Valentín.

Todos asintieron y los hombres agarraron del brazo o abrazaron a su novia, en este caso, Malton agarró a Paula y le plantó un rápido pero fuerte beso en los labios. Zant abrazó por la cintura a Midna, Braulio a Ilia, Grahim a Fay, y por último pero no menos importante, Link sujetó la mano de su novia, Zelda, la acercó lentamente y le besó los labios con ternura y suavidad mientras que ambos sonreían el uno al otro. Simplemente este sería un San Valentín para recordar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un parque lleno de corazones, globos, cositas rosas y muchas parejas felices tomadas de las manos y dándose besos en frente de niños pequeños, un par de adolescentes estaban sentados en una banca que no logró, para el alivio de ambos, ser contagiada por el ambiente "amoroso" del lugar.

-En serio, este lugar parece como si cupido hubiese vomitado en él- Talo dijo mientras observaba a el extraño panorama.

-Aun no entiendo por qué Lalo y Aryll quisieron venir _exactamente _a este lugar, para luego dejarnos solos. Preferiría estar en un cementerio...

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No te quejes! Al menos podemos darle uso aaaaaaaaal… ¡FIERRO GOLPEADOR DE PAREJAS FELICES!- el muchacho alzó hacia el cielo, completamente feliz con una enorme sonrisa Pepsodent en la cara, un fierro de escoba completamente normal. Pero para este singular par, ese fierro era la respuesta a su desdicha, desquitarse con todas aquellas personas que mostraban sus muestras de afecto en público. Jóvenes, niños, adultos o viejos, nadie podía salvarse del dichoso fierrito.

Pero simplemente, Ariadna lo miró desconcertado y lentamente se llevó una mano a la cara y negó con la cabeza. El muchacho podría ser su mejor amigo, pero a veces actuaba como un total idiota frente a decenas, cientos y miles de personas.

-Podrías por favor actuar normal…- dijo con un ligero tono de molestia en su voz

-Ari, nadie es normal… Ahora bien, para comenzar con nuestra cita…

-¿Dijiste _cita_?

-Ehhh… qui-quice decir… etto…- _Ugh, vamos Talo, piensa en algo rápido, ¿por qué dijiste cita? Ni que fuese tu novia, aunque admito que es ardiente... ¡Agh! ¡Subconsciente de mierda! ¡Es tu amiga! ¡Sólo eso!_

La rubia comenzó a alejarse lentamente de su amigo con un poco de miedo y preocupación. Nadie en su sano juicio estaría golpeándose, quiero decir, azotándose la cabeza con la banca en donde estaban sentados sin motivo alguno.

-Ta-Talo, deja de golpearte, las personas están comenzando a vernos raro…- susurró lo suficiente alto para que su amigo la escuchara. Dejó descansar su cabeza y se volteó a verla, con un enorme chichón en la frente.

-Hagamos como que nada de esto ocurrió…

* * *

-¿Qué están haciendo Aryll?

-¿Me puedes creer que Talo se está azotando la cabeza con la banca, completamente colorado?

-Pff, eso no es novedad…

Ambos niños estaban espiando, ehh, digo, observando a sus hermanos en la cima de un árbol, ocultos entre el follaje, con el catalejo de la rubia y unos binoculares del castaño. Sin embargo, a esas alturas, ya estaban lo bastante acostumbrados a tan extraños sucesos entre los adolescentes.

-…

-…

-…

-...¿Y ahora qué hacen?

-¡¿Y QUÉ CARAJO QUIERES QUE TE DIGA SI LOS MUY PENDEJOS SE LA PASAN HACIENDO NADA?! … Ah no, ahora están, ¿golpeando parejas con un… palo?

-¿Qué?- el muchacho dirigió sus binoculares a la dirección en dónde Aryll estaba apuntando, y en efecto, Ariadna y Talo iban corriendo detrás de una pareja de jóvenes flaites, quienes anteriormente se estaban besando tranquilamente… ¡Qué va!, esa pareja estaba técnicamente devorándose uno al otro, para el disgusto de los transeúntes, y todo el mundo. –Aaah, no, están golpeando parejas felices con el Fierro Golpeador de Parejas Felices. Lo sé porque escuché a Talo hablar de eso el otro día con Iván…

-¿Y hasta ahora se te ocurre decirme? Pero bueno, ya es momento de que Link entre en acción…

* * *

Ahora, volviendo con los universitarios, Link, junto con Zelda, Fay, Grahim, Malton y Paula, estaban sentados a unos veinte metros de los adolescentes, también observándolos con cara de perplejidad.

-Y yo que pensaba que Talo era el más inmaduro…- el rubio suspiró, hasta que el sonido de un WhatsApp de su teléfono sonó.

_"Muy bien, Verdecito, ahora entran ustedes en acción"_

_"Entendido, Gaviota."_

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de mezclilla y se volteó al grupo. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus estaciones de trabajo.

* * *

-¡Consíganse una habitación!

-¡El amor no dura para siempre!

-¡Te está engañando con otra!

-¡Cada vez que se besan, Din mata a un gatito!

Esas, y miles de frases más estuvieron gritando nuestro par preferido a cada pareja que cruzaba por delante de ellos. Aún sentados en su banca "anti-amor", con su fiel fierro golpeador.

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto…- dijo la rubia entre risas.

-Ni yo… Es decir, tenía planeado hacerlo solo, pero me di cuenta que hacerlo contigo es mucho más divertido…- Talo dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Ariadna se volteó a verlo y asintió, también ruborizada y con una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón…- Talo dejó de ver el panorama, centrándose ahora en su amiga.

_-Vaya, no me había fijado que Ariadna tiene unos bellos ojos… _Sa-sabes Ari, nunca me percaté de que tus ojos brillaran tanto cuando sonríes… Qui-quiero decir, que hasta parece como si tuvieras el mar dentro de ellos, y que t-tus pestañas rubias se vuelvan doradas cada vez que pes-pestañeas, formando un pequeño y bello atardecer en tu rostro…- a estas alturas, estimado lector, el rostro de nuestro muchacho estaba tan rojo que hasta podría confundirse con un tomate maduro. Y ni hablemos de la joven a quien le había dedicado esas palabras. Ariadna estaba tan sumisa en sus pensamientos, repitiendo una y otra vez aquella poesía, que no creía que su amigo pudiese crear.

-Ta-Talo…- _Muy bien Ari, primero Link y ahora… él… Uuuh, se ve tan lindo cuando se sonroja…_

Y sin que ambos se diesen cuenta, sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hacia el otro, sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios, a sólo milímetros de distancia, estirados y esperando el momento para alcanzarse, y así sentir un suave y dulce piel, y liberar sus emociones. Sus mentes estaban lejos del mundo real, hasta que…

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! Enamorados, parejas, matrimonios o la hueváda que sean, nos importa un comino. Sean bienvenidos a la fiesta anual del Día de los Enamorados de Hyrule City, soy su anfitrión, Malton Cassanova. Ahora como estamos todos reunidos hoy en la plaza Ordon…

-Y así se arruina un momento perfecto…- Talo susurró, perfectamente molesto e irritado, y Ariadna sólo desvió su mirada, completamente roja y decepcionada.

-_Estuve a milímetros de mi primer beso con Talo… sin contar con el que me dio cuando casi me ahogo en el Lago Hylia hace siete años…_

-Etto… ¿qui-quieres mote con huesillo?

* * *

-¡Nooo! ¡Pero qué mierda! ¡Casi! ¡CASI!- Aryll estaba eufórica en la rama del árbol y Lalo simplemente estaba en shock. –¡Uy! Simplemente… ¡Gah! ¿Aló, Link? Sí, soy yo… no, no funcionó… Idiota, estuvieron a punto, a PUN-TO!... Sí, lo digo en serio, Lalo está de testigo… ¿Qué? ¿Qué cuando se cortó?, pues se separaron cuando tu amigote, el Elvis pelirrojo, ¡habló por el micrófono!... Sí, sí sé que ese era el plan, pero… uff, está bien, escucho…

Lalo, quien había salido del shock desde que su amiga comenzó a hablar por el celular, lo miraba atento y curioso, en especial por las caras que ponía la rubia. Al principio, molesta, luego expectante, luego asustada, luego asqueada, luego interesada, y al final, una enorme sonrisa, como la del Gato Risón de Alicia adornó su rostro.

-…Okey, si tú lo dices. Espero que funcione. Adiós, ¡te quiero!- y colgó.

-… ¿y qué te dijo?

-Él e Ilia se harán cargo del plan B…

* * *

La tarde pasó rápido, entre risas, besos, juegos, besos, concursos, besos, concursos de besos, y más besos. Las parejas iban y venían por el parque, siempre con una sonrisita de amor.

Pasó tan rápido la tarde, que ni cuenta se dieron los adolescentes de que el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de colores anaranjados y rosados, y una que otra estrella comenzaba a brillar en el cielo.

-Cielos, son casi las nueve, si Aryll no llega pronto, estaré castigada de por vida…- dijo preocupada Ariadna, mientras que en su celular marcaba una y otra vez el número de su hermana.

-Pff, no creo que sea para tanto, ¿recuerdas cuando nosotros llegábamos hasta más tarde a nuestras casas?- habló el castaño sin preocupaciones.

-Sí, pero esto es diferente… Si no llego a casa con ella, estaré castigada hasta las vacaciones de invierno…

-Uff, mala suerte…

El silencio inundó el ambiente, y ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablar. Incómodo momento si le sumamos de que por su cabecita aún estaba fresco el recuerdo de su casi "beso". Se miraron el uno al otro, sonrojados. Y hubiesen seguido así de no ser porque sus hermanos mayores se acercaban hacia ellos.

-Hey, chicos, ¿cómo están?- preguntó el rubio de ojos azules.

-Talo, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Se-seguro, Ilia…- dicho esto, el castaño se alejó con su hermana de ambos rubios, dejándolos con otro silencio incómodo.

Link miró a su hermana y la invitó a sentarse a su lado en una de las bancas que estaban cerca. Ya ubicados, el mayor comenzó a hablar.

-Ari, ¿te encuentras bien?- un tono de preocupación adornó su voz.

-¿Eh?... cla-claro que sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Escucha, sé que no nos llevamos muy bien, que yo te maltrato y todo eso, pero quiero que sepas, que yo te quiero y me preocupo por ti. Aunque no lo creas, sé cuándo estás de mal humor sin que lo demuestres, y en este momento estás ocultándome algo. Y sólo quiero que me digas qué es, sabes que soy de confianza.- terminó de decir con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, mientras que con la mano acariciaba la mejilla de la menor. Ariadna lo miró un poco incrédula, pero luego suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

-Está bien, es sólo que hoy… y-yo y Talo estuvimos a punto de da-darnos nuestro, primer beso…- dijo casi en un susurró y ocultó su cara entre las manos, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se volvían rojas con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Pero, ¿ustedes no se habían besado antes?- Link preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Me estaba ahogando! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!, además teníamos nueve años, eso no cuenta…

-…

-…

-… ese chico en verdad te gusta, ¿verdad?

Ariadna levantó la vista para ver a su hermano quien la miraba con un rostro sereno. Un rostro que siempre veía cuando el muchacho hablaba con sus padres o Aryll.

Asintió levemente para luego agregar –sí. Desde nuestro viaje al Lago Hylia… por eso siempre actúo como si nada pasase con él… y por eso no me gusta San Valentín, porque me recuerda la imposibilidad de que los dos estemos juntos. Él sólo me ve como una amiga, una amiga marimacho…- sintió cómo una cuántas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y corrían lentamente por su mejilla. Intentó limpiarse con el puño de su manga, pero unas fuertes manos agarraron su cara y la hicieron voltear a su hermano. Link le limpió los ojos con los pulgares suavemente para luego abrazarla y consolarla.

La joven devolvió el abrazo y se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor. Sintiendo un pequeño _deja vú_ de cuando tenía cinco años, y Link la consolaba cuando se asustaba o se lastimaba.

-… Te cuento un secreto, me pasaba lo mismo con Zelda cuando tenía tu edad… Ella era la chica más popular de la escuela. Era hermosa, inteligente, valiente y buena con todo el mundo. Yo era sólo un friki más del curso, retraído, tímido e invisible, siempre pensé que una chica como ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. Pero un día, en este mismo parque, vi que estaba siendo intimidada por unos bravucones de nuestro curso. Entonces me reuní de valor y puse en práctica todos mis años de karate, y, míranos ahora, cinco años de relación…

La rubia se rio un poco al recordar esa vez cuando Link llegó a casa, cargado por una joven muchacha rubia, con un ojo negro.

-Gracias Link…- dijo finalmente mirando al universitario.

-De nada, Enana…

Se rieron un poco hasta que Ilia y Talo aparecieron. El castaño miró a su amiga y la invitó a caminar, a solas, hasta la fuente.

Mientras se alejaban, los dos adultos los observaban con orgullo.

-Espero que esta vez no se avergüencen…- dijo Ilia.

-No creo que lo harán, nuestro trabajo está hecho. Ahora sólo falta que ellos pongan de su parte.- y dicho esto, se levantaron y se dirigieron a donde estaban sus respectivas parejas, para dar inicio a su tan esperado San Valentín.

* * *

La noche ya había caído sobre toda la ciudad, el parque lentamente estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor en el cielo, y dos jóvenes adolescentes estaban parados frente a la fuente de la plaza Ordon, viendo cómo caían los chorros de agua.

-Siempre me ha gustado esta fuente…- susurró la rubia con los ojos cerrados. Talo se la quedó mirando, asintiendo en afirmación.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio entre ambos hasta que Talo tomó la mano de su amiga y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Ariadna abrió los ojos en la confusión, pero luego al ver el rostro sereno del muchacho, no hizo nada más que negar con la cabeza, sonreír para sí y apretar el agarre. Sin duda que para ella, ese momento era el más perfecto de su vida, y que nunca olvidaría…

-_Ari…_

Se volteó a su amigo, sólo para sentir cómo sus labios eran presionados con los de Talo. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, pero luego los cerró y correspondió el beso, pasó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza del castaño, y este a su vez, la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Cuando la necesidad de aire en sus pulmones les venció, separaron sus cabezas y se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo y ruborizados. La rubia suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y dejó que este le acariciara el cabello.

-Te amo Ariadna…

-Yo también Talo…

-Feliz San Valentín…

-Para ti también…

* * *

Su despertador sonó a las 9:30 de la mañana, lo apagó pero no hizo ademán de levantarse. Más bien, se quedó acostada, viendo el techo y recordando todos los sucesos del día anterior. Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro y tocó sus labios, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se coloraban.

Quién iba a decir la ironía de dos jóvenes, que golpeaban parejas felices con un fierro en el parque el Día de San Valentín, terminarían siendo unas de ellas…

_FIN_

* * *

**UP: fin del fic…**

**Tsu: *con lágrimas en los ojos* no puedo creerlo… es… es… PERFECTO! Es una mezcla perfecta de las dos!**

**UP: tienes razón, mezcla tu comedia absurda, y mis palabras profundas…**

**Tsu: simplemente, hermoso…**

**UP: bueno, esperamos que les haya agradado, es nuestro obsequio de San Valentín…**

**Tsu: irónico, porque nosotras odiamos este día, excepto por ser el día de la amistad, LOL**

**UP: pues bien, también decirles unas cosas antes de que nos dejen reviews… Shimmy?**

**Tsu: Ya rugiste!, pues bien…**

**-El fierro golpeador de parejas felices es un invento de Germán Garmendia, por sus videos de Youtube en su canal "HolasoyGermán". Si no tienes idea de qué es y quieres verlo, te recomendamos que veas el video "Las ventajas de estar Soltero", y como regalo por hoy, también vean "El día de San Valentín", en ambos videos se menciona el fierro.**

**- El fic, como se habrán dado cuenta, está ambientado en un Hyrule del siglo XXI, eso explicaría los celulares, el WhatsApp y el Starbucks. Y es una mezcla de los tres juegos, por la aparición de sus personajes (Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword y Wind Waker)**

**-Nuestro personaje Ariadna ha vuelto a aparecer como la hermana de Link, pero no quiere decir que esté relacionado con nuestro otro fic "La hermana del Héroe"… y por favor, no nos hagan mención de cualquier otro personaje de "The Wind Waker", porque nunca hemos jugado al juego, y sólo hemos puesto a Aryll, porque sentíamos la necesidad de poner otro personaje especial para la trama.**

**…Y eso sería todo…**

**UP: muy bien, ahora, cuídense y feliz San Valentín…**

**Tsu: dejen reviews!**

**Ambas: Abrazos Psicológicos :'D**


End file.
